Deux hommes
by Didi Gemini
Summary: "Je ne suis pas pédé." ... "Je sais." ... "- Non, tu ne sais pas…" ... "- Si, je sais. Mais je vais t'apprendre." ... "Ça ira, va. A deux, on va y arriver." C'était le début d'une longue histoire. Longue, longue… très longue histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Théodore/Seamus.

**Rating :** K+.

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec le second couple fard de _Papillon_, Théodore Nott et Seamus Finnigan

Voici le tout premier chapitre de ce qui pourrait devenir une fic longue. Cette histoire se composera d'OS, avec des liens entre eux évidemment, relatant l'histoire de ce couple pendant ou après _Papillon_. Je n'ai pas souhaité détailler davantage la construction de leur relation dans Papillon, je le fais donc ici à travers cette histoire.

Cette fic aura toujours le statut de _complete_ car j'écrirai ces OS selon mes envies, sans avoir de rythme bien précis. J'invite donc les intéressés à se mettre follower pour ne pas louper de chapitres.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, ainsi que ce petit avant-goût !

Je dédicace cette « épilogue » Hiro, l'illustratrice des couvertures des tombes _Papillon_ (qui sont toujours disponibles), fan absolue de ce couple.

Bisous à tous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Premiers contacts

Théo réalisa que Seamus était un homme assez tardivement. Enfin, il prit conscience de l'ampleur du problème que représentait leur relation d'un point de vue purement physique assez tard, soit un mois après le début de leur relation. Jusque là, Théo avait essayé de faire abstraction de tout ce qui avait tendance à le déranger chez Seamus, et autant l'avouer, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé. Certes, il remettait ça régulièrement sur le tapis, mais techniquement, il n'avait jamais vu Seamus nu et n'avait donc jamais été confronté à sa virilité, somme toute très relative quand on s'attardait l'ensemble de son corps en ignorant ce qu'il y avait dans son caleçon.

En somme, tout était très… abstrait. En quelque sorte, Seamus était une espèce d'être androgyne, entre la femme et l'homme. Théo n'arrivait même pas à visualiser cette partie Ô combien dérangeante de son anatomie. Il se refusait même à le faire, cela aurait impliqué trop de choses.

Ce ne fut donc qu'un mois plus tard qu'il réalisa que, oui, Seamus était définitivement un homme, un vrai, avec une bite et des couilles, comme tout être masculin normalement constitué. Et, ça, ça lui fit un choc.

D'autant que cela s'était passé durant un moment somme toute assez agréable. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Hermione, où il avait fait une sorte de coming-out assez maladroit, Théo s'était réveillé avec Seamus tout contre lui, comme cela arrivait quasiment tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Si au début l'irlandais ne savait pas trop s'il avait le droit de passer toutes ses nuits dans le lit de son colocataire, il avait fini par s'y installer définitivement, ce qui avait beaucoup dérangé Théo au début. Mais il s'était habitué à sa manière de se coller à lui, avant de s'endormir ou durant la nuit. Cependant, le plus souvent, Seamus faisait comme Harry : il faisait en sorte sans le savoir à toucher l'autre personne dans son lit, se blottissait contre elle, voire posait sa tête contre son torse. Enfin, Harry n'était jamais allé jusque là avec lui, mais il savait de source sûre qu'il savait très bien le faire dans son sommeil.

Quelque chose avait fait la différence ce matin-là : Seamus, sur un ton léger, lui avait dit qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur premier « vrai » baiser, et alors Théo en avait conclu que ça faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il avait la mémoire des dates mais n'avait pas vraiment fait le rapprochement. Cependant, embarrassé, Théo avait essayé de fuir l'irlandais qui s'était accroché à lui, lui montant dessus et le clouant sur le lit.

Seamus lui était déjà monté dessus. Il s'était déjà assis sur ses genoux, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non. Mais dans ces moments-là, il portait un pantalon, et surtout, un caleçon, ou slip, qu'importe, un sous-vêtement, quoi ! Et pas un pantalon de pyjama piqué à Harry, trop ample pour lui, et qui ne cachait absolument _rien_ de son anatomie, qu'il avait frotté, sans le vouloir, contre sa cuisse.

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, un garçon frottait son entrejambe contre sa cuisse. Certes, ce n'était pas volontaire, Seamus ne l'avait sans doute même pas remarqué, trop occupé à le plaquer sur le lit pour lui faire le plus gros câlin de sa vie, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, mais le fait était là : Seamus était équipé d'un service trois pièces, certainement très fonctionnel, et cela mit Théo dans un état de choc assez impressionnant. Que Seamus ne remarqua pas, et encore heureux.

Fondamentalement, cela ne changea absolument rien à leur relation : Théo ne fit aucun commentaire et ne dit rien à chaque fois que ce genre de choses se reproduisit. C'était le plus souvent involontaire, Seamus ne choisissait pas à quatre heures du matin de lui monter dessus ou de serrer sa cuisse entre ses jambes, Théo pouvait l'attester, vu comment il l'avait réveillé pour aller bosser, pour récolter des gémissements indignés et aucune paupière relevée. Et puis, il aurait eu l'air con, à dire à ce qui était à présent son petit ami de garder son entrejambe loin de lui… ça lui aurait en plus donné des idées pas très nettes.

Et Théo ne voulait pas y être confronté, à ces idées pas très nettes…

Techniquement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait couché avec personne. Veronica, sa dernière copine en date, n'avait pas été une aventure bien sérieuse : elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, il avait accepté, parce qu'elle était jolie et gentille, et puis ça s'était arrêté parce qu'il n'éprouvait ni amour ni affection particulière envers elle. Théo n'avait jamais été très porté sur le sexe de toute manière, ce n'était pas une pensée hypocrite pour se rassurer, c'était la vérité, et c'était en partie pour cela que ses relations avaient tendance à ne pas durer bien longtemps : il n'était déjà pas très démonstratif, alors si en plus, il n'assurait pas des masses au lit… Pas qu'il était particulièrement mauvais, aucune de ses copines ne s'était plaint, mais on pouvait dire que le rythme de leurs soirées au lit n'était pas très régulier… La personne qui se plaignait de migraines, c'était lui, pas elles…

En vrai, Théo était aussi bien tout seul qu'en couple. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Seamus, qui était le genre de personnes qui avait besoin de câlins, de bisous, d'attention et de parties de jambes en l'air relativement régulières. Or, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait partagé l'intimité de personne, et il avait beau dire qu'il était prêt à attendre Théo, c'était très compliqué pour lui d'être patient.

Le manque de gestes affectueux, il s'y faisait. Que ce soit dans l'intimité ou en public, Seamus s'y habituait. Il connaissait Théo, il savait qu'il n'était pas démonstratif et que c'était compliqué pour lui de sortir avec un garçon. C'était encore trop récent pour lui. Il ne cherchait pas les baisers ni les câlins, c'était Seamus qui passait son temps à les quémander.

Sans arrêt.

Autant le dire, Seamus était d'une patience d'ange avec lui. Théo voyait bien à son attitude et à ses regards qu'il avait envie de plus, de lui sauter dessus pour un câlin, un baiser, ou même une toute petite marque d'affection. Il avait aussi conscience que Théo n'était pas comme ça, qu'il n'avait jamais été tactile et qu'il ne le serait peut-être jamais. C'était dans son caractère, et puis, il avait eu une enfance difficile : sa mère n'était guère câline, et quand elle partit, il se retrouva sans le moindre repère maternel, et quant à son père, pour avoir une marque d'affection de sa part, il pouvait se lever tôt. Théo avait eu une enfance solitaire, il avait grandi seul et s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Et, dans un sens, cette conception des choses empiétait sur sa vie sentimentale.

Cela ne faisait même pas encore un an qu'ils ne connaissaient, Seamus ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Harry, mais il en savait cependant assez sur lui pour deviner ce manque d'affection et ses difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds. De même, sachant à quel point c'était compliqué pour lui et comme il pouvait être réservé, Seamus avait pris le parti d'y aller doucement, sans trop le brusquer.

Il savait déjà que leur histoire serait compliquée, pas toujours simple à gérer, et peut-être même pas aussi longue qu'il l'espérait. Il savait aussi que ce serait parfois douloureux, que celui qui avait le plus à perdre, c'était lui, et non pas Théo.

Mais Seamus savait aussi qu'avec du travail et de la patience, ce que Théo pourrait lui offrir ne serait que du bonheur…

Le chemin serait long, pour cet homme qui n'aimait pas les hommes, pour ce garçon qui peinait à gérer ses émotions et qui rejetait tout en bloc constamment…

Un chemin long, difficile, douloureux.

Qui allait lui ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Théodore/Seamus.

**Rating :** T.

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un second OS au titre Ô combien poétique mais qui reflétait plus ou moins l'idée générale de cette histoire et surtout le délire que je me suis tapé... Les examens, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, y'a pas à dire ! Cela dit, pour ma défense, ce passage est évoqué dans Papillon donc il fallait bien que j'en parle, tout de même !

En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop frustrées... :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une histoire de poils

« Seamus Finnigan ! Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un putain de colocataire comme toi ?! C'est si difficile que ça de mettre tes fringues dans la panière à linge ou dans la machine, bordel ?! Mais t'as été élevé où, ta mère t'a pas appris à ne pas laisser trainer tes chaussettes partout derrière toi ?! »

Comme pour lui répondre, le téléphone sonna. Grommelant, Théo quitta rageusement la salle de bain et entra dans le salon, aussi vide et silencieux que le reste de l'appartement. Il décrocha le téléphone et peina à se calmer quand il entendit la voix de Harry à l'autre bout du fil. Il aurait presque espéré avoir Seamus qu'il aurait pu engueuler tout à son aise, mais à place, il avait son meilleur ami qui prenait de ses nouvelles.

Tout en discutant, Théo retourna s'étaler dans son canapé, mais assis cette fois. Il demanda des nouvelles d'Isaline, de Nymph' et Sirius, si sa jambe allait un peu mieux et s'il avait déjà commencé à chercher un appartement. Avec Ron et Blaise, il était le seul à être au courant de ce futur déménagement dont le couple ne voulait pas parler tant qu'un logement n'avait pas été trouvé. Ils voulaient rester près de la boutique, pour des raisons autant privées que professionnelles. Théo approuvait leur démarche et comprenait qu'ils veuillent rester aux alentours de la boutique. Ce n'était franchement pas le cas de Ron ou Blaise, l'un n'ayant pas toujours bien vécu sa condition d'enfant de famille nombreuse et l'autre supportant avec de plus en plus de difficultés l'omniprésence de sa mère dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Harry était encore fragile, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. L'arracher à son environnement proche serait trop difficile pour lui, tant il avait du mal à se déplacer et à se remettre des derniers évènements. Ces deux semaines de vacances qu'ils allaient passer tous ensemble allait lui faire le plus grand bien, mais cela ne règlerait pas tous ses problèmes. Il allait peu à peu revenir dans la vie active, le ventre d'Isaline allait s'arrondir, et leur départ serait imminent. Draco et Harry avaient tous deux la chance de bien s'entendre avec la famille de ce dernier et d'avoir tissé des liens forts avec Isaline, autant qu'ils en profitent le plus longtemps possible.

Ils en vinrent à parler justement de ces vacances. Dans un sens, Théo avait vraiment hâte de partir, il était fatigué et avait grand besoin de dépaysement. Son patron prenait ses congés un mois entier mais Théo avait réussi à se débrouiller pour travailler une semaine dans une charcuterie et l'autre dans une poissonnerie. Seamus l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait vendre de la viande et évider des poissons, son colocataire lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il bossait pour eux et ce n'était pas si dégoûtant que ça. Au final, il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

Cependant, il craignait aussi un peu ces deux semaines, déjà parce qu'il allait les passer non-stop avec Seamus et que c'allait finir par péter à un moment donné, mais c'était surtout le groupe en lui-même qui le faisait flipper. Il était déjà parti en vacances avec eux une fois, en camping, et elles furent mémorables… Cependant, Théo demeurait quelqu'un de solitaire, qui avait besoin de moments détentes, de solitude, d'être en petit comité. Il n'avait pas la même philosophie de vie que ses amis et c'était parfois compliqué de tout faire correspondre. Au camping, ils vivaient tous de la même manière, les prises de têtes étaient donc assez limitées, mais quand il était question de location d'appartement, de bouffe, de budget et d'activités…

Ça, c'était compliqué.

Théo avait beau avoir une grande gueule, si l'organisation du groupe avait mis Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione dans le même appartement, il n'aurait rien dit, car il n'aurait eu aucune raison de manifester son mécontentement. Mais dans le fond, quand ils avaient commencé à parler répartition, il avait prié pour se retrouver avec le tatoueur et son copain, en partie parce qu'ils étaient au courant pour lui et Seamus, et à l'époque, tout était encore incertain, parce qu'il se sentait plus libre en leur présence qu'avec les autres, et enfin… et non des moindres… il se doutait que toutes les embrouilles liées à la colocation seraient moindres que s'il s'était retrouvé avec il ne savait quel groupe.

Enfin, Harry serait dans le même appartement que lui, il s'entendait très bien avec Draco, en toute logique, Théo devrait parvenir à prendre tous les inconvénients à venir avec philosophie. Mais il se demandait aussi si Seamus ne rendrait pas les choses plus compliquées encore, surtout avec des personnes comme Cho, Ron ou les jumeaux. Théo était beaucoup moins déconneur quand il était en couple, passant beaucoup plus de temps avec ses copines, surtout quand il était en groupe et qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Et vu comment Seamus était possessif, ce n'était pas dit qu'il n'ait pas affaire à une crise de jalousie de Cho ou des autres…

Tout allait bien se passer, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire.

Quand Harry raccrocha, Théo se leva difficilement du canapé. Il était fatigué, ayant travaillé le matin, et après sa sieste, il s'était mis au ménage, qui commençait à dater. Et la paire de chaussettes qui trainait dans la salle de bain l'avait sorti de ses gonds…

Qu'est-ce que Seamus pouvait être bordélique… Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Théo s'y était fait mais en général son bordel ne dépassait pas vraiment les limites de sa chambre, et lui-même laissait des trucs traîner un peu partout. Ce n'était pas gênant. Mais depuis que Seamus avait investi son lit, son bordel, déjà colossal, ne s'étendait plus seulement à sa chambre mais aussi à celle de son colocataire. Ce qui se traduisait entre autres par ses chaussettes qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout, dans la salle de bain, à côté ou sous le lit. Quand ce n'était pas son peignoir jeté à même le sol, dans lequel Théo se prenait les pieds un matin sur deux…

C'était vraiment insupportable. Il n'y avait guère qu'en vacances qu'il faisait un peu attention à ses affaires, et encore, Théo passait souvent derrière lui, quand ils étaient partis ensemble en Espagne ou avec le groupe dans le sud. C'était ça d'avoir été trop pouponné par sa mère… Il espéra que l'irlandais ferait un peu plus d'efforts quand ils seraient dans l'appartement d'Isaline car à tous les coups, vu qu'ils seraient en petit comité, il continuerait à laisser traîner ses affaires partout. Ou alors il les rangerait pour éviter que Harry ne se prenne les béquilles dedans… Ce serait quand même un comble qu'il fasse attention pour lui et pas pour son copain !

Son copain… Voilà autre chose, pensa Théo en lançant sa machine à laver. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait gérer ça là-bas. Déjà qu'il n'y arrivait pas ici… Enfin, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il y avait eu de petites évolutions, mais rien de comparable à ce qui aurait dû être leur quotidien si Théo avait pleinement accepté la situation.

Tous les soirs, Seamus rentrait et l'embrassait. Puis, il allait se détendre devant la télévision avant de venir dîner, et alors ils avaient parfois quelques gestes. Ils passaient la soirée le plus souvent devant la télévision ou du moins installés dans le canapé, parfois chacun de leur côté, parfois l'un contre l'autre. C'était Seamus qui venait le chercher, s'asseyant contre lui, calant ses jambes sur les siennes ou s'allongeant carrément sur lui, cherchant toujours un peu plus de tendresse et d'affection. Mais jamais l'irlandais n'avait de gestes déplacés ou un peu trop poussés. Au lit, c'était un peu différent, il se faisait plus entreprenant, mais sans jamais prendre Théo par surprise, sachant s'arrêter quand il le fallait.

Mais techniquement, leur relation était des plus chastes, ce qui ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Théo, dans un sens. Tout ce qui était physique le faisait flipper. Le jeune homme avait beau être attiré par Seamus et se sentir bien avec lui, il se demandait sérieusement si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, juste un peu particulière, et le fait qu'il soit homo changeait beaucoup de choses. Car malgré son attirance, tout l'aspect sexuel de leur relation faisait complètement blocage. L'idée de voir son ami nu, d'être confronté à son sexe et de devoir le toucher l'angoissait systématiquement. C'était irrationnel, il le savait. Insurmontable, aussi.

Au final, il était dans une impasse, et tous deux devaient en avoir conscience. Seamus semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fréquentait un hétéro, donc il essayait de se montrer patient. Un peu plus que d'habitude, car Théo n'était pas n'importe qui et leur histoire ne commençait au final pas si mal que ça. Ce n'était pas simple mais son colocataire n'était pas aussi violent que certains de ses ex, et même s'il n'avait pas l'air de faire des efforts, Seamus savait qu'il prenait sur lui pour que les choses avancent entre eux. Cependant, il devait avoir parfaitement conscience que les choses peinaient à progresser.

La machine à laver venait de s'arrêter. Théo se rendit alors dans le cagibi pour en retirer les draps de son lit et un peu de linge. Puis, il remplit à nouveau le tambour et remit en marche l'engin. Ses affaires humides dans les bras, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et jeta tout sur le sol avant de commander à étendre. Et alors qu'il était en train d'épingler les taies d'oreiller et les draps sur l'étendoir, Théo se dit que s'il était moins pudique, tout serait un peu plus facile. Il se fit la réflexion que leurs premiers attouchements seraient forcément de la masturbation, et qu'en réalité, ce genre de pratique sexuelle ne lui étaient arrivées qu'assez rarement avec ses ex.

En fait, Théo avait toujours eu une vie sexuelle assez calme et des plus simples, sans grande folie ou fantasmes, même des plus banals. Il n'était pas mauvais mais pas particulièrement imaginatif, et même si faire l'amour était bon, cela n'avait jamais été un besoin. Toucher une femme était agréable et n'avait rien de particulièrement gênant, mais qu'une fille se mette à le toucher de façon intime, c'était une autre histoire. Théo pensait que c'était de la pudeur, peut-être même de la timidité. Il ne savait pas trop.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on le touche, de quelle que façon que ce soit. Ça l'embarrassait.

Et plus que le fait que Seamus soit un homme, l'idée qu'il puisse le comparer, à la fois par ses attributs et son attitude réservée, à ses nombreux ex, créait une sorte de boule nerveuse dans son ventre.

La comparaison lui faisait peur, en un sens. C'était peut-être dû au fait que certaines de ses copines l'avaient déjà trompé, aux comparaisons qu'elles faisaient parfois avec leur ex, par rapport à son corps, son attitude au lit… Seamus la ferait forcément, cette comparaison. C'était humain. Et déjà que Théo n'était pas spécialement doué de ses mains avec les filles et pas plus adepte des plaisirs solitaires, si en plus il avait un mec en face de lui, qui voulait le toucher et qu'il devait toucher…

Insurmontable.

Vraiment, ce serait insurmontable.

Et en plus, vu son expérience en lit, Seamus ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui.

Il était quand même misérable. Paniquer parce qu'il avait un mec face à lui, okay, mais paniquer parce qu'il était tout juste potable au lit, il fallait quand même le faire…

Fatigué de penser à tout ça, en sachant que ça ne le mènerait à rien, Théo continua ses tâches ménagères, et quand Seamus rentra de son travail, il était en train de repasser ses chemises. C'était toujours une tannée à repasser, ces trucs-là, et l'irlandais n'était guère plus doué que lui. Et vu qu'il avait trouvé un travail dans une banque, son élégance exigeait qu'il porte une chemise tous les jours. Alors quand Seamus, en rentrant dans le salon, le vit tout à sa tâche, il ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci Théo, t'es vraiment adorable ! J'aurai pas à le faire ce soir ! »

Et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lisser de la main d'un air satisfait le petit tas de chemise qui commençait à s'accumuler à l'extrémité de la planche.

« C'est une horreur, tes chemises.

- Je sais. T'es un amour. T'as commencé à préparer le repas ?

- Nan. T'as faim ?

- Escalope sauce curry et riz, ça te va ?

- Ouais ! Tu veux que je te remplace ou…

- Nan c'est bon, j'ai presque fini.

- Je vais me laver, alors. Il fait une chaleur dehors, c'est fou ! »

Alors Seamus quitta le salon pour prendre sa douche et se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps-là, Théo termina son repassage, rangea la planche et enfin commença à préparer le repas. Son colocataire sortit entre temps de la salle de bain et s'installa devant la télévision du salon, sûrement pour regarder une connerie à la télévision, du genre Secret Story. Tout en vacant à ses occupations, le jeune homme prépara leur dîner et finit par appeler l'irlandais pour qu'il prenne assiettes et couverts, vu que tout était prêt.

Quand son colocataire entra dans la cuisine pour attraper des assiettes, Théo haussa un sourcil aussi étonné que perplexe. Seamus portait un pantalon de pyjama légèrement trop long pour lui, descendant sous ses chevilles et un haut dont les manches s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses coudes. En fait, comparé à l'autre homme, qui se baladait depuis la fin de sa sieste en short et torse nu, bien décidé à finir en caleçon d'ici la fin de la soirée vu la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement, Seamus était presque… étouffant.

« T'es sérieux là ? Pourquoi tu mets un pyjama pareil ? Tu crèves pas de chaud ?

- Nan, ça va.

- T'es dingue comme mec ! Complètement taré… »

Seamus haussa les épaules et récupéra deux assiettes ainsi que des couverts avant d'aller dans le salon. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tendance à dîner ensemble dans le salon, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus des horaires décalés ou trop tardifs, ni même de cours à bosser après un repas avalé en vitesse. C'était peut-être dû aussi au fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à aimer dîner seuls et faisaient en sorte la plupart du temps de prendre leurs repas du soir ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus activait la poignée de la table basse pour en augmenter la hauteur, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent dîner plus confortablement. Il avait entre temps débarrassé la table basse des objets qui l'encombraient, comme l'ordinateur portable de Théo qui prenait pas mal de place. Ce dernier préféra ne pas faire de réflexion en voyant Seamus passionné par la fin de l'épisode qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs minutes et les servit tous les deux en viande saucée et riz.

Le dîner fut assez tranquille, Seamus lui racontant comme d'habitude sa journée de boulot avant que Théo n'enchaîne avec ses propres soucis, sa fatigue et sa hâte de partir en vacances pour se reposer et surtout changer d'air. Après leur repas, ils débarrassèrent la table et la baissèrent pour que Théo, assis à même le sol, face ses papiers. Il s'était récemment réinscrit à l'école vétérinaire pour sa quatrième année et autant dire que ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Son père avait renoncé depuis très longtemps à lui payer ses frais d'inscription, n'ayant jamais approuvé ses objectifs professionnels. Cependant, la coquette somme d'argent qui s'était accumulée au fil des années sur son compte en banque, directement financé par son père, lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

A vrai dire, Théo s'était toujours refusé de toucher à cet argent, bien que la somme soit des plus conséquentes. Plus jeune, son père avait été plutôt généreux, avec lui mais surtout avec sa mère. Quand elle disparu, son fils hérita d'une somme astronomique qu'il décida de mettre en sécurité à sa majorité, déplaçant le tout sur un autre compte et refusant de signer la procuration qui mettrait ses fonds à la disposition de son père. Par cette manœuvre, Théo voulait éviter tout glissement de la part de son père, qui avait tendance à faire des siennes par moments, et surtout, il voulait que cet argent serve à payer plus tard son cabinet vétérinaire. Il voulait que l'héritage de sa mère, seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle, ait une véritable utilité à l'avenir.

Forcément, son père avait prit les choses d'une toute autre manière. Quand son fils décida de faire médecine et de quitter la maison, il refusa de lui payer ses frais courants et de scolarité, mis à part son loyer, et encore, s'il avait un colocataire, sans doute pour l'embêter. Théo bossait depuis qu'il avait seize ans, ses comptes ayant toujours été bloqués par son père, et s'il avait pensé à se débrouiller seul, il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais, à moins de taper dans son héritage. Il avait également pensé à ne pas dépendre de son père par rapport à son loyer, mais le jeune homme se disait que plutôt que de piquer un peu d'argent à sa mère défunte, autant profiter de son père tant qu'il était là.

Tout était une question d'organisation, et même si Théo savait toujours à peu près où il en était, il avait besoin d'être bien à jour dans ses comptes. De plus, ils partaient dans quelques semaines en vacances et le jeune homme savait qu'il était toujours plus dépensier dans ces périodes-là, même si sa définition du mot n'était absolument pas la même que celle de Cho et Seamus. Cela dit, Théo n'était pas vraiment du genre à se priver en vacances, surtout niveau alimentation ou sorties. Et encore moins quand il était en couple. Et s'il ne se voyait pas acheter un cadeau à Seamus tous les jours, il était bien du genre à l'inviter à dîner ou à boire un verre.

Et alors qu'il faisait ses comptes, Seamus confortablement assis dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, une sucette dans la bouche, Théo se demanda si le fait qu'il le traite un peu trop comme une gonzesse allait bien passer. Il savait que Seamus avait tendance à préférer être dorloté et protéger, et accessoirement qu'on lui offre tout plein de trucs, mais de là à être traité comme une fille… Cela dit, le brun ne savait pas vraiment comme il pourrait se comporter avec une tarlouze pareille…

Après avoir poussé un soupir las, fatigué, Théo se laissa aller en arrière, son dos touchant le canapé. Seamus revint dans le salon, son téléphone à la main, ses doigts pianotant sur l'écran tactile. L'irlandais s'assit près de lui, sur le canapé, sans même le regarder, concentré qu'il était à écrire son message.

« T'écris à qui là ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Si l'un de nous deux devait espionner l'autre, ce ne serait certainement pas moi. »

Seamus, qui avait posé sa question d'un air taquin, sourit encore en plus en entendant sa réponse.

« C'est Harry. »

Théo hocha la tête sans lui en demander plus. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à espionner ses copines et s'il posait ce genre de questions, c'était par pure curiosité. Cependant, il était certain que si Seamus lui posait ce genre de question en de pareils cas, ce serait plus par jalousie ou méfiance qu'autre chose.

Mécaniquement, alors que son regard allait vers la télévision, Théo effleura la cheville de son colocataire et sa main remonta un petit peu plus haut. C'était le genre de gestes qu'il faisait avec ses ex, un geste à la fois discret et intime. Le genre de geste qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment et qui n'aurait pas vraiment dû gêner Seamus, lui si tactile. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il sentit sa cheville lui échapper, Seamus ramenant aussitôt ses jambes contre lui. Vraiment très surpris, Théo tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- J'ai pas le droit de te toucher les chevilles ? C'est nouveau, ça. Tu fais parti de ces gens qui ne supportent pas qu'on leur touche les pieds ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je suis négligé. »

Le temps que Théo comprenne vraiment la signification de ses mots, Seamus s'était assuré que son pyjama recouvrait bien ses chevilles et même la moitié de ses pieds.

« T'es sérieux, là ?

- Bah tu l'as bien senti quand tu as touché ma jambe, crétin ! »

Oui, forcément, il avait senti que sa jambe était loin d'être lisse et qu'effectivement une petite séance d'épilation serait nécessaire, mais il avait déjà eu affaire à des fourrures, au sens littéral du terme, bien plus étoffées que ça. Rien de choquant, en somme.

« Oui, j'ai senti. Et alors ?

- Quoi, et alors ?

- Bah je m'en fous. Il faut vraiment qu'on est une conversation sur les poils ?

- On n'a pas de conversation à avoir. Je suis négligé, tu ne touches pas. T'aimes les poils toi ? Je croyais que t'étais hétéro ? »

Théo ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Et c'était parti, il allait vraiment avoir une conversation sur ce sujet avec Seamus… Pourquoi cette obsession pour les poils ? L'irlandais n'était certainement pas le mec le plus velu du monde, loin de là…

« Je préfère les jambes lisses, tu le sais très bien, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois nikel tout le temps ! Mes ex n'étaient pas parfaites et j'ai survécu ! Ne passe pas ton temps avec un épilateur ou un rasoir à la main, c'est ridicule.

- T'es vraiment bizarre, toi.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre, j'estime qu'à un moment donné, tu es suffisamment intime avec ta… ton partenaire pour accepter que…

- Cherche pas, tu toucheras pas.

- Seamus, le problème n'est pas là…

- Je ne veux pas que tu touches et que tu voies.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas épilé, je ne veux pas que tu me touche et que tu regardes. »

Bon Dieu, se dit Théo en écarquillant les yeux. Effectivement, le problème était plus grave que ça. C'était donc pour ça qu'il portait un pyjama alors qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'appartement ? Parce qu'il était un peu trop poilu à son goût et qu'il ne voulait pas que Théo le voit comme ça ? C'était donc pour cela qu'il ne sortait quasiment plus de la salle de bain sans quelque chose sur le dos, alors qu'à une époque, il lui arrivait de se balader en serviette ou en caleçon ?!

« Tu débloques complètement, mon pauvre Seamus…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Je débloque pas !

- Il te manque quelque chose, c'est pas possible ! Attends, tu préfères crever de chaud dans ton pyjama, juste pour que je voie pas tes poils ! Mais t'es complètement atteint, c'est pas possible ! T'as vu la chaleur qui fait ?! C'est bon, t'es un mec, t'es pas une gonzesse, putain !

- Calme-toi, Théo. Tu peux pas comprendre de toute façon.

- Et toi, t'as pas l'air de comprendre que ce qui m'emmerde le plus chez toi, c'est pas tes gambettes poilues mais ton service trois pièces !

- Je sais. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Puis, Seamus attrapa un oreiller qu'il cala contre son torse, les yeux posés sur la télévision. Il se refermait, sans chercher à se débattre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Parfois, c'était fatiguant de lutter et Seamus n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, surtout sur un sujet pareil. Quand Théo avança sa main vers sa cheville, sans le lâcher des yeux, le jeune homme la repoussa gentiment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il voie ses jambes et qu'il les touche. C'était physique. Il s'en fichait quand il était face à un autre homme, mais quand il devait les dévoiler à ses copains, il était hors de question qu'il soit négligé.

Plutôt que de s'énerver, se vexer ou lâcher prise d'un air las, alors que pour une fois il avait un geste tendre envers lui, Théo lui attrapa la main tout en continuant à le regarder. L'irlandais finit par croiser son regard, et alors que son copain allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il le devança.

« Je sais que pour toi, c'est pas compréhensible, mais pour moi, c'est important. C'est comme ça, devant mes copains, je ne peux pas être négligé. Et encore moins avec toi. Tu viens de le dire, ce qui te dérange plus chez moi, c'est que je sois un homme, alors si en plus je suis pas épilé, quand tu verras mon corps…

- Seam', je ne sais pas si on s'est bien compris. Je sais que tu es un homme, c'est ce qui me dérange le plus, mais ce qui me dérange c'est ce que t'as entre les jambes, pas le reste. Je t'ai déjà vu quasiment à poils, j'ai vu pire que ça, et franchement je préfère te voir en short vu le temps qu'avec ton pyjama.

- Ca change rien.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai dit t'as blessé, mais ne fais pas ta tête de mule et va te changer.

- Théo, c'est le problème, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour que je le sache. Je sens que t'es gêné quand je suis contre toi, sur le canapé ou dans le lit, quand je me réveille le matin. »

Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir face à aux mots et à l'expression indéchiffrable de son ami. Seamus ne paraissait pas particulièrement blessé mais plutôt… résigné.

« Donc quand je sais que ça te dérange, je peux encore moins porter de shorts devant toi.

- Je suis désolé.

- T'as pas à être désolé. Tu sais, je le fais pas forcément exprès. La nuit, je m'en rends pas vraiment compte, et quand je me réveille avant toi, j'attends bêtement que tu te réveilles. Le soir quand je m'allonge contre toi, j'essaie de me caler correctement et quand je bouge, je n'y pense plus, même si à un moment donné, je sens que ça te dérange. Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger, car j'espère à chaque fois que tu vas te détendre. Mais ça n'arrive jamais. »

A présent, il avait l'air un peu plus triste. Sans doute avait-il gros cœur, les choses n'étant définitivement pas simples. Il tenait toujours la main de Théo dans la sienne, légèrement, ce dernier la serrant davantage que lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis désolé. »

Et il paraissait sincère. Son regard presque doux lui faisait mal au cœur. C'était autre chose qu'il aurait désiré de sa part.

« Tu sais pas trop où t'en es, hein ? »

Le sourire que Seamus fit ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« La seule chose que je sais, là, tout de suite, c'est qu'on sort ensemble, et même si y'a des trucs qui me bloquent complètement et même si je suis pas foutu d'avoir des vrais gestes envers toi, ici ou ailleurs… J'ai pas spécialement envie que ça s'arrête. »

Le visage de son petit ami eut une drôle d'expression. Un peu comme s'il était bêtement ému, ou que ça lui faisait plaisir, mais qu'il n'osait pas le montrer. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« Mais y'a des trucs, tu vois…

- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Je veux dire, là, tout de suite, physiquement parlant… Enfin, je sais pas comment m'exprimer… Mais qu'est-ce qui passe pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ça aille mieux ? Attends, laisse-moi finir, on ne parle pas ici de sexe, de pénétration, et tout ce qui va avec. Ca, je sais que ça te bloque complètement et c'est normal. Mais tu sais, dans un sens, j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi t'es aussi crispé quand je suis en pyjama et contre toi, alors que…

- Ca me gêne, c'est tout !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ou alors on n'avancera pas. Sans communication, on peut pas avancer. Je sais que t'es réservé, mais à un moment donné il faut dire les choses, tu sais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Bon, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Me voir à poil, la branlette ?

- La branlette. »

Cette fois-ci, Théo ne le regardait pas, ayant tourné la tête vers le poste de télévision. Il ne put que deviner l'expression surprise de Seamus. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et exigea qu'il le regarde, ce que son colocataire fit à contrecœur, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux, tant il était embarrassé d'avoir balancé aussi soudainement ce qui le torturait depuis pas mal de temps.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

- Seamus, je ne me vois pas te toucher.

- Moi j'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- Pardon ?! Hey c'est quoi ce regard de pervers, retire-moi ça ! »

Seamus eut un léger rire amusé, ce qui le détendit un peu.

« Tu veux essayer ?

- T'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Si. Tu me dis que tu n'envisages pas de me toucher, ce que je peux comprendre aussi. Mais si, moi, je te touche ?

- Tu rigoles ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'aucune de tes copines ne t'as touché… »

Un ange passa.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

- J'aime pas ça.

- De quoi ? Qu'on te touche.

- Ouais.

- T'es si prude que ça, au lit ?

- Ouais. Désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- J'ai jamais été un super coup.

- C'est pas ce que ton ex a laissé entendre.

- Pardon ?! »

Cette fois, Théo se retourna carrément vers lui, halluciné. L'air moqueur, limite perfide, Seamus lui dit que sa dernière ex, Veronica, avait une fois voulu avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de sa sexualité, qui semblait la laisser perplexe. Ils en étaient plus ou moins venus à parler de cul, vu qu'il lui disait sans chichis que son dernier copain n'était pas particulièrement tendre et qu'il aimait bien être dorloté. Là, la jeune femme lui avait glissé que Théo était au contraire très tendre au lit et très attentif, sous-entendant par la suite que s'ils se séparaient plus tard, ce ne serait certainement pas à cause de ses prouesses au lit.

Tout en écoutant son récit, le principal concerné écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus, n'en revenant pas que Veronica ait pu avoir ce genre de conversation avec Seamus, qui, clairement, la détestait. Son ex avait rapidement senti que l'irlandais avait du mal avec lui et peut-être avait-elle tenté de nouer une relation plus amicale, vu que lui et Théo vivaient sous le même toit, et qu'elle espérait que cela dure entre eux. Théo n'était pas assez ouvert pour parler librement de sa vie sexuel, et autant le dire, jamais il ne se serait attendu qu'une de ses ex le fasse avec un de ses amis.

« Putain la salope…

- Oh, tout de suite ! C'est méchant ça ! Bref, je sais de source sûre que tu es quelqu'un d'attentionné au lit et que tu n'es pas spécialement mauvais. Et tant que je n'ai pas expérimenté, je ne vais pas juger.

- T'es pas prêt d'expérimenter…

- Mais il faut un début à tout. Laisse-moi essayer, au moins.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter ?

- Ce sera un premier contact. Toi, tu n'en vois peut-être pas l'intérêt parce que tu seras le seul à y prendre du plaisir, mais…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Honnêtement Théo, vraiment, j'ai envie de te toucher. J'en ai besoin. Je le vois sur ton visage, c'est pas facile, et ça te dégoûte peut-être, mais moi, j'ai besoin de ça. L'amour, c'est pas juste une pénétration. C'est pas forcément le meilleur et le plus intime. Je ne te demande pas de baisser ton froc dans la semaine mais de me laisser faire, un soir, quand on sera au lit. Si tu trouves ça dégradant ou honteux, ferme juste les yeux. Si t'as peur que je me moque, et je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'hilarant, chacun vit sa sexualité comme il veut, franchement, oublie. Je ne te demande pas la lune, simplement de me laisser faire pour essayer de te débloquer. Si ça marche pas… on saura. T'en dis quoi ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés, il poussa un soupir et se leva, tirant sur le bras de Seamus qui fronça les sourcils, ne sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Cela dit, il se leva quand même et le suivit dans l'appartement.

Jusqu'à sa chambre.

FIN


End file.
